


Got My Stomach Tied In Knots ('Cause That's All I Got)

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Harry-centric, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending your best mate porn is one thing, however sending them a link to a week long broadcast is another. But when the summary of the video goes along the lines of: "Harry’s been a naughty slut and will be under 23/7 surveillance for the next week. Zayn’s in charge now, with Harry having no say on what’s going to be done to him," and all Louis can hear is soft, somehow raspy moans and pleas in his headphones, all suspicions of Niall linking him to the video in the first place disappears. That is until he receives an unsuspecting phone call and what seemed unlikely to happen turned very much so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got My Stomach Tied In Knots ('Cause That's All I Got)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit in a frenzy full of ideas so sorry if it's a bit messy. I'm a bit not as experienced as I'd like to be with slash so pardon any errors or whatever. Uh, I think I may do a part two if anyone wants it? If you liked it follow me on Tumblr: hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com!x

Louis wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be freaked out or grossed out or, anything, really. He tried not to think anything wrong of Niall sending him a link to gay porn, and tried to see it as thoughtful instead, maybe. Or maybe Niall thought that he could use a good wank, or something, but he tried not to think about it too much, especially since Niall was _straight_ , meaning that he shouldn’t have been watching gay porn with two guys in the first place.

By the time that Louis opened the link up on his laptop, the entire situation got a bit more bizarre. The link Niall sent Louis wasn’t any porn site, it was a hosting website for camboys, where people could watch live broadcasts. The video Louis was watching was live.

With that information, Louis felt a bit unsettled and scrolled down on the webpage, finding the description of the video. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and tried to ignore the moans filling his headphones, moans that were soft but rough all at once and made his stomach jolt a bit and his hand press against himself through his sweats.

_Harry’s been a naughty slut and will be under 23/7 surveillance for the next week. Zayn’s in charge now, with Harry having no say on what’s going to be done to him._

Louis’ eyebrows knitted together while he tried to figure out what the description meant. But then he read the scheduled broadcast estimated length and, oh god, it was only twenty minutes in and they had practically a week to go. _A week._

There was more text that wasn’t the description, which included rules, per se. Only at the bottom did it say that what was happening was done with consent. And then there were things like contact information, how they took requests for punishments and sexual acts, and how every time they reached 1,000 views more, Harry got to come.

Louis scrolled back up to the film and made it full screen, thankful that his computer screen was large because he could see just about everything clearly, including the way the camera was angled so he got a clear view of a dark haired boy with practically perfect hair hovering over a much lankier one, with a bandana wrapped around his already sweaty curls and the waistband of his panties visible from what the other man – Zayn’s, Louis assumed – body was covering. Zayn was only in his boxers as well and he quickly identified the boy beneath him as Harry – the one being punished and the main attraction.

“Are you a whore, Harry, baby?” Louis had to turn up the volume on his laptop to hear properly, and could’ve practically came right there when Harry released a mewl, a small plea, almost, and lifted his hips, properly. “Mmm, you are, aren’t you?” And Zayn’s voice was soft, really soft, but kind of harsh at the same time. Louis liked it.

Zayn pressed his mouth to Harry’s ear sideways and looked straight at the camera to his left, chuckling softly at the small whimpers leaving Harry’s mouth. His hand trailed from Harry’s left nipple to his right, to what looked to be a smaller one lower on his torso. He pinched them softly, watching Harry squirm with discomfort.

And then Zayn was sitting up and straddling Harry’s waist. It was sensual and Louis honestly had no idea what was going to happen next. By the time he had his cock out and was reaching over for the lube in his night table drawer, Zayn was getting his out as well, before slipping Harry out of his lacy pink panties. Their undergarments were still on, though, they were just out of them and Zayn leaned forwards, his cock pressed against Harry’s while he roughly grabbed both of Harry’s wrists and used a long fabric, silky smooth scarf-like apparel to tie them together, and then to the headboard.

Louis couldn’t keep up fast enough, because even though Zayn was going slow enough for the camera and people watching, Louis wanted to take in more of the way Zayn’s cock pressed against Harry’s and forced it to his stomach. Harry was big, really big, and so was Zayn, and Louis was beginning to wonder how they were so perfect, and perfect together. At the same time, Louis also wanted to watch Harry’s big eyes gape at Zayn’s tattooed chest. Harry had tattoos as well, but they looked a lot more feminine on him; the panties probably didn’t help.

And then there was the view of the way Zayn roughly, angrily tied Harry up and to the headboard of the bed, his biceps flexing as his fingers dug into Harry’s wrists. Harry’s hands were huge and Louis pretended that they were what was running up and down his cock and spreading out the lube, not his own.

“So tight,” Harry’s voice was even nicer when he spoke actual words, and Louis couldn’t help but get his reference. “Z-Zayn, s’tight.”

“Shut up,” Zayn hissed and grabbed Harry’s chin tightly, forcing him to look up, “if you speak again I’ll make you shut it.” As to make a point, Zayn leaned his hips further downwards, precome leaking onto each other to the point where you couldn’t tell whose come was whose.

Harry whimpered but was quiet enough to please Zayn and for his chin to be released. Louis started to pump himself faster, even though Zayn and Harry hadn’t even had sex yet, or done anything sexual, really.

“Why don’t we show the camera what you’ve been hiding? Hm, baby?”

Harry stayed silent for the sake of himself and stared at Zayn, before glancing over at the camera, moving his head so that his cheek was resting against his pillow. His eyes fluttered shut and Louis practically felt like he was indulging Harry. He felt like he was there, and fuck, did he really want to be.

Louis was desperate to know what Harry was hiding, and watched Zayn fix himself back into his briefs, leaving Harry’s cock hanging out of his panties. The camera was suddenly being moved and Louis could see more of the bedroom. It looked empty and almost isolated and Louis couldn’t really get how they were going to be livestreaming twenty-three hours a day for seven whole days.

The camera was set up so that when Zayn tore Harry’s legs apart and spread them wide open, you could see the pretty pink end of something sticking out of Harry, who looked to be practically aching from the sudden movement. Louis recognized it as a butt plug, even before Zayn spoke up.

“Harry’s my little whore,” Zayn cleared his throat and pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh, before getting up and fixing the camera back to where it was filming everything that needed to be filmed from its perfect angle. “He always needs a cock up his bum, but I suppose a plug will have to suffice until I decide otherwise.”

Harry seemed to go frigid. He must’ve thought Zayn would fuck him and relieve him of his erection. That wasn’t the case.

“I’d like to reiterate what’s stated on the bottom of this page,” Zayn was standing beside the edge of the bed and had placed his hand on Harry’s ankle gently, watching his foot twitch every so often with discomfort. His legs were still spread apart and he was quiet. “Harry’s not allowed to come until every thousandth viewer. Meaning, he doesn’t come until we hit one thousand, two thousand, and so on.”

“Zayn,” Harry’s voice was so quiet in Louis’ earbud that he nearly came, “d-don’t, I need—“

And, oh my god, Louis almost gasped and disturbed Nick, his roommate’s, afternoon sleeping habits from across the hall, because Zayn didn’t hesitate to get onto the bed and force his cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s lips were already parted in slight confusion and Zayn slipped down his throat, hitting somewhere that made him gag with tears in his eyes. Harry was practically crying.

Zayn placed his hand on the back of Harry’s head and forced him forward, at the same time thrusting his hips towards Harry’s mouth, his lips a cherry red.

“I told you, darling,” Zayn didn’t sound as vicious as before, but instead started to stroke Harry’s long curls, going a bit easier on him than before and masking his moans from being sucked off. “You’re supposed to prove yourself this week, and what do you do?” Zayn leaned himself off of straddling over Harry’s face and held himself away from his mouth to let him speak, lightly slapping his cheek with his cock, which looked heavy and hard and a part of Louis wished that he was the one being slapped, regardless of whether or not he preferred to top and be in charge. “You can speak, baby.”

“M’sorry.” Harry whispered. “It won’t happen again.”

Louis thought that Zayn must’ve had loads of self-control to be able to just slip himself back into his boxers without coming and get off of Harry, who looked so delectable it hurt.

“I’ll be back sometime soon.” Zayn murmured, before there was a door that seemed to have closed and Harry was the only thing in shot, on the bed with his lips puffy and his hair so disarrayed that he looked thoroughly fucked. Except he wasn’t and it was unfortunate enough.

Harry squirmed around for a bit, trying to get out of his restraints, except it was clearly no use. Louis wasn’t sure what he was doing with his hips until he started to moan and it was clear that he was trying to rock back onto the butt plug, even though it was just a butt plug, not a vibrater or dildo or anything big of the sort.

Louis found it endearing and desperate and came in his hands in a matter of seconds.

It was like, once Louis started watching, he couldn’t stop. He’d check back in throughout the day, even though he knew he should’ve been doing coursework due next week, and even if it was just to look at Harry’s pleading and tired body, it was worth it. Things seemed as though once they hit one thousand views and Zayn let Harry come with a slow hand job, still refusing to fuck him or take out the plug, the thousands just kept racking up and he had to move it from every thousand, to every ten thousand views that Harry was allowed to come, which was still frequent enough to keep the viewers busy.

At eleven o’clock in the evening, the webcam went black and the livestream was paused. It was then that Harry was given a break and god, Louis could barely wrap his head around how he was only going to use the restroom and eat once a day for seven days, but a part of that made it all the more exciting.

Louis made sure to finally respond to Niall’s text with a smiley face, receiving an almost urgent text back afterwards.

_Did you like it?_

Louis frowned, because, like, wasn’t this against some sort of bro code, or something? He wasn’t quite sure, but he was almost positive that most friends don’t ask each other about what type of porn they like, let alone discuss what they get off to and recommend it to others.

_Why?_

Louis bit his lip and looked at the time, impatient for Harry and Zayn to get back on. He clearly had a problem, but had never actually watched a camboy, or camboy _s_ before. It was a lot more thrilling.

_Just wondering.._

And, oh god, Louis was glad he could ignore Niall and watch when the screen came back on and Harry looked the same as before, except in new panties and wet hair and a lot more refreshed than before. He was still hard, but what else was new.

“Harry had to take a bath,” Zayn moved to rest over Harry’s body after fixing the camera, pressing his lips against his ear while he spoke. He was looking into the camera lazily and kissing the side of Harry’s face, one of his hands resting against his inner thigh and tracing the light colored flesh delicately. “Wasn’t allowed to remove the plug, though. Fed him dinner on his hands and knees, ‘cause he’s still being punished.”

Louis wasn’t sure what to believe, but liked playing gullible for once. Especially when it consisted of Zayn taking Harry’s cock out again and watching the boy thrust into Zayn’s hand, only for the presence to leave with a tsk falling past Zayn’s lips.

“Be good, darling,” Zayn kissed Harry’s chin softly, moving his hand back to Harry’s erection, for before it seemed as though he was warning him of what might happen, “I wouldn’t want to have to spank you in front of all of these people.”

And before Louis knew what was happening, he had a hand down his boxers all over again.

By the time it was Harry’s bedtime, Louis was already in bed, for he’d been anticipating what would happen for bed for a while. The thing was, he hadn’t realized that he’d spent the better half of his day watching porn until it was pitched black outside and Nick was going to bed. Zayn was being gracious enough to untie Harry, saying that tonight would determine how the nights to come would go. Louis was nearly as excited as Zayn, it seemed.

It didn’t quite make sense how they still had thousands of viewers watching at a time, but Louis assumed they must’ve been just as enthralled by Harry’s softness as him. It was intoxicating, really.

Even though it was time for bed, Zayn wasn’t allowing the butt plug out of Harry, though, and Harry was going to be sleeping alone. The lights were dimmed, so that only a lamp was on and the camera was still able to clearly show Harry, however he was capable of sleeping and relaxing with the lesser amount of light as well. It seemed almost right after Zayn left the room, having Harry kiss the bulge in Zayn’s boxers goodnight first, because then Harry was left alone with his wrists untied and _oh_ , if anything wasn’t more planned than this must’ve been it.

Harry was hard and sat up a bit in bed, allowing the duvet to collect around his ankles while he tugged down his panties. He twisted and pinched his nipple for the shortest amount of time, before glancing from the camera to his panties to his freed cock. His hands couldn’t have moved down to his cock fast enough.

Nevertheless, Louis was left confused when he suddenly stopped with his large hands around himself, looking off camera. Everything made sense when Zayn seated himself on the side of the bed, resting a hand on Harry’s thigh to get him to withdraw his hands from himself.

“Pull your panties back up, darling.” Zayn’s accent was thicker than regular and Louis was wanking for the third time that day, all to the face and cock of Harry.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it over himself, his tip seeping out of the waistband of his panties because of how hard he was. Zayn’s hand was placed over Harry’s and together they were wanking him, Harry whimpering and moaning and begging for more, the lace of the panties scratching up dryly against him. And Louis _really_ wanted to see how red and irritated Harry’s cock was getting. Except he couldn’t because for the most part he was covered.

What Zayn was doing appeared to be intentional for he forced Harry’s cock in between his legs before he came, before getting up. When Harry asked softly if he could clean himself up, hair sweaty and matted down to his forehead, along with his breathing heavier than normal, Zayn told him that he was going to sleep that way.

Harry slumped against the mattress and whimpered, the bedroom door closing again, before he was left alone. His panties were leaking with come while he uncomfortably wrapped the duvet around his body, turning over onto his side to sleep, his front facing the camera.

Louis couldn’t have felt more like a creep. He was watching Harry get comfortable and his eyelids close. He was glad when he thought Harry must’ve been asleep, so that he could get some shut eye himself, however that wasn’t the case.

Harry rolled over onto his other side, the duvet falling off of his back. His panties had fallen below his bum but kept their composure in the front, so that Louis could see his milky white skin. It wasn’t a shock when he stuck his bum out far enough for it to look a bit bigger and the pink of his butt plug becoming apparent.

Louis had never wanted to come onto someone’s bum more in his life. He was whipped and enthralled by the boy, for never had he just stared at anyone’s bum like he did Harry’s before, never with so much admiration and want.

The obvious was there; Louis was going to have to end up watching the full broadcast.

One day down, six to go.

A week was a lot longer than it sounded. A week of watching the same boy coming and tied to the same bed, his hair disheveled but in a sexual way and his body long but delicate looking. Heck, Louis didn’t even know Harry’s last name and he was just _watching_. Day two proved itself longer than day one, and that might’ve been because Louis didn’t catch a wink of sleep the previous night, watching Harry’s body with his headphones plugged in until he had to close his eyes for a moment. And then for a moment longer until he was too far under to recover. But the whimpers Harry made in his sleep and the sounds of him rutting against the bed sheets, along with the occasional soft snore, was enough to echo through his dreams and keep him a bit on guard. So that the second Zayn woke Harry up to slapping him in the face with his morning wood was enough to startle Louis awake, his erection already there.

Louis felt a bit dirty and gross, and a lot obsessive, so that it was second nature to instantly slam his laptop shut, almost catching his headphones on it in the process. He wasn’t going to watch any more porn until he showered and had a decent meal, he decided.

“God, Louis.” Louis entered the kitchen with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, never having bothered to change for he was too hungry to focus on clothes or covering much up. “Did you get a boyfriend and break up or something? You barely left your room yesterday.” Nick was munching on toast and sipping tea, meanwhile reading the newspaper that he’d always insisted they got. He had a thing for news.

“No,” Louis rolled his eyes. He knew that spending the entire day in his room was suspicious, for his bedroom was small with no television and only his laptop for company. If he were sick, Nick wouldn’t have heard the end of it and Louis would’ve forced him to drive to every drug store in England until he found the raspberry flavor of the only medicine he didn’t refuse to take. “I was just busy, is all.” Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“With what? You’re on break from Uni, remember? Spring break, the best days of your life.”

Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Nick’s optimism.

“I was just watching TV is all.” Louis winced at his lie. But at least he was only _half_ lying.

“We’ve got a television in the living room, Lou.” Nick set down his mug and scratched at the short stubble of hair on his chin.

“Yeah, but it’s not on the television. Niall linked me to it.” Louis _really_ wasn’t lying now and couldn’t help but think of Harry’s spread out, naked body on the full screen on the living room television, being able to just sit on the sofa and watch him. Or having Harry beside him and forcing him to watch himself come on the screen itself. It was thoughts like that were what was beginning to worry him, because he didn’t actually _know_ Harry and it was becoming hard to remember that.

“Oh,” Nick frowned, “well is it good?”

“I don’t think you’d like it very much.” Louis finally stopped standing in the doorway and went over towards the kettle to make his own cup of tea. “It’s not really your type.” Although Louis knew fully well that Nick may potentially enjoy watching Harry and Zayn, it wasn’t really his place and he didn’t recommend porn to his friends. He wasn’t Niall.

“Oh.” Nick repeated. “Well, then, I’m going to head out. Some of us have jobs to get to.” Grinning, Nick grabbed Louis’ head and kissed the top of it, before placing his dishes in the sink and heading towards the front of their flat. “By the way, Lou,” Nick stopped by the front door of the flat, where he could still see Louis shuffling around to find a clean spoon, “try to be quieter today. Not everyone in our building wants to know how you sound when you come, yeah?”

Louis would’ve burned himself if he had been anywhere near the kettle, however he was lucky he was far enough away, but not far enough away from Nick to be able to have misunderstood what he’d been saying. Nick knew. Nick knew, and really, it didn’t make much of a difference, because Louis still knew that somewhere right now Harry was tied to a bed and whimpering and begging to come or be touched or fucked. And Louis really wanted to do the honors.

It might’ve been that thought alone that encouraged Louis to bring breakfast to his room and excitedly open his laptop. When the livestream finally loaded after an ad for dish washer detergent (which, I mean, really wasn’t the best ad choice and made little to no sense, for clearly if Louis was watching porn he wasn’t all that concerned with cleanliness), Louis’ lips parted in awe at the way Harry’s legs were so widely spread apart and Zayn was crouched in between them, eating the withering boy out. The butt plug was laid beside Harry’s waist, where his love handles were visible and all Louis could think about was munching on the pudgy skin.

Zayn was yet to fuck Harry and it didn’t make much sense to Louis as to why Harry was wearing such a large butt plug if he wasn’t going to be filled with a cock anytime soon. The plug was so big and pretty, yet not nearly as pretty as it would’ve been stuck inside Harry with only the end visible, and when Zayn moved his head away to kiss the inside of Harry’s thigh, Harry _looked_ so opened up that the urge to shove his cock in something was almost unbearable for Louis.

For now, Louis was stuck with his hand and an empty promise to himself to get laid that night. Clubbing with Niall was an easy in into someone’s pants, however Niall convinced him to stay in, with excuses that they went out too much, and Louis was too absorbed with a whimpering Harry on his laptop to ponder it any further.

Day three of the livestream was when things started to get weird on Louis’ end. You would think that by then his cock would be dry of come, and so would Harry’s after hitting 500,000 views. Harry had come fifty times and fuck, if Louis hadn’t come half that amount then he didn’t know how many times he did. Except Zayn was yet to fuck Harry, only taunting him, and then it was day four and that was when the talk of intercourse actually came up.

“I know that you’re all probably wondering by now when I’m going to fuck my naughty little boy.” Zayn was looking at the camera quite bravely, for normally he paid more attention to Harry than anything, silently making sure that he was alright with what was going on. He always was. Harry’s hands were tied behind his back and he was asleep, half of his body draped over Zayn’s left side, his head resting on Zayn’s perfectly tattooed chest. Louis wasn’t sure whose cock he wanted to suck more; what with Harry looking so innocent and Zayn looking so delectable. “Harry’s been wondering too.” Zayn chuckled under his breath and rested his hand along Harry’s bum through his panties, fingers pressing in between his cheeks to push the butt plug further in. Harry twitched in his sleep and parted his lips to form out a lazy moan. “He’s had the plug in for four days almost consistently and I figure that now, since we’re more than halfway through with the livestream, I should reveal that I’m not going to be fucking Harry.”

Louis frowned. Wasn’t that the whole point, anyway?

“I figure since Harry has no problem with sleeping around, he wouldn’t mind if we got someone else to fuck him. A viewer, possibly.” And Louis _really_ wanted to fuck Harry, no matter how unrealistic the desire was. Because Harry’s moans were soft, but also raspy, and he had nice long legs with pretty lingerie and willingness to do just about anything, it seemed. After all, a supposed stranger was going to be fucking him and Louis couldn’t wait to watch. “It’s a close friend of our _friend_ , actually. We trust that he’s watching right now and my baby, Harry, will be in good hands.”

Louis really hoped that the guy would be hot and if he had any resemblance to Zayn he was sure to enjoy it. Regardless, the guy could have two heads and it’d still be Harry getting fucked and just as enthralling.

“But, that’ll be occurring towards the end of the week,” Zayn leaned down to kiss Harry’s matted head of curls, resting his lips there for longer than necessary, “and darling little Harry doesn’t know yet.”

Louis was anxious for the livestream to reach closer to its end date, and not because he wanted it to end, because he _really_ didn’t, but because he wanted Harry to finally be filled and fucked raw. Watching Harry rut back against his butt plug with his wrists tied to the headboard was only fulfilling after quite some time.

On Thursday Louis managed to abandon the livestream for an hour and watch Modern Family in an attempt to make himself feel better about the shit way he’d spent his spring break. Midway through an episode, Louis’ phone rang from the coffee table and he absentmindedly picked it up, murmuring an unattractive “hello?” into the receiver.

Nevertheless, Louis hadn’t expected for such a familiar voice to reply, nearly sending him flying out of his seat. “Hi, Louis, it’s a—“

Startled at the fact that he had to have been talking to Zayn Malik, Louis yelped into the phone, murmuring out quickly, “Sorry, wrong number!” before hanging up abruptly.

“Didn’t they call you?” Nick chuckled from the other end of the couch, his feet plopped up on the coffee table. Louis jumped in his seat, frazzled when his ringtone alerted him of another call. It was the same number as before and he quickly took the call into the other room on shaky legs, all thoughts of the show on his television abandoned.

“As I was saying before,” Zayn laughed into the phone, “it’s a pleasure to finally get a hold of you.”

“Have you been trying to call?” Louis frowned and shut his bedroom door behind him, glancing over at his laptop out of habit.

“I’ve been a bit busy to do so,” Louis seated himself on the floor against the door, knowing that he wouldn’t make it to his bed within all this confusion, and he really needed to sit himself down, “but I wouldn’t want to bore you with something you already know about.”

They were talking about Harry and the livestream and Louis really didn’t understand.

“How do you—how do you know I’ve been watching?”

“Niall’s a great mate.” Zayn chuckled bluntly into the phone. He was identical to how he was portrayed on the livestream; the addition of cameras changed nothing. “Such a great lad, really, it’s unfortunate I don’t get to see him enough.”

“Why’s that?” Louis couldn’t believe what was happening. He was going to either kill Niall or spend the rest of his life thanking him.

“I live in London.” And _oh_ , for some reason Louis had never considered where Zayn and Harry were, simply because he didn’t need to. They were figments of the internet up until Zayn called him. “And Niall lives in Manchester, you do as well, I presume.”

“Yeah.” Louis really wanted Zayn to get on with it. He wanted to know why he’d called. “I mean, yeah, I do.” He rushed out, nearly tugging at his hair out of frustration.

“Right.” Zayn laughed at Louis’ expense. “Anyway, Liam, who normally fucks Harry if it’s a threesome type of thing, is out of town for spring break and Niall, being the great lad that I already mentioned he is, referred me to you.”

“Me?” Louis was incredulous.

“Yes, you. Niall might be straight but he’s a real supportive mate, tries his best to watch every video we make.”

“Oh _god._ Are you sure he’s straight?” Louis really wanted to vomit at the news, for if the livestreaming he’d been watching for the past few days was anything like their normal videos, then Niall had seen some real god awful stuff for a straight guy. Niall _couldn’t_ be straight.

“Shouldn’t you know? You’re his best mate.”

“Well if he watches the porn you make then he must be yours as well.” Louis scoffed, almost forgetting who he was speaking to. He’d seen Zayn come and fuck, Zayn’s _dick._ He’d seen just about everything of him and it felt wrong, like he’d been intruding when he shouldn’t have been.

“Besides that,” Zayn cleared his throat, attempting to change the subject back to his initial purpose in calling. “Niall’s going to be making the drive up here Saturday. He plans to stay the night into Sunday, so long as you come with.”

“What do you need me for?” Louis frowned, even though a part of him already knew.

“Well I was hoping you’d fuck Harry. Someone has to.” Zayn made it sound like a chore, while to Louis it was practically an honor. Harry was just so _hot_ and the mere idea of fucking him could get Louis easily over the edge.

“I’m not, I don’t do porn.”

“Okay, well neither did Harry a few months ago. But look at him now.” Zayn argued. Louis figured that Harry must’ve been a natural because he was _so_ good at it, at making Louis feel like he was the only one there and the only one watching, even with Zayn laying right beside Harry in bed. Then again, Louis had never felt that way before, so maybe it was just Harry and a natural gift he had. Maybe Louis had been watching the wrong type of porn and even Niall, a straight guy, was better at picking out gay porn than him. Maybe that was just it.

“So if I, like, agree, I’d be doing, _you know_ , with Harry?” Louis finally stuttered out after giving what Zayn was saying a moment’s thought. He was really going to kill Niall for keeping this from him.

“If you’re going to do it you can say it.” Zayn sounded just like Louis’ year ten health teacher and Louis couldn’t help but cringe.

“If I agree, does that mean I’m going to have sex with him?” Louis rephrased, hating to have to use the word fuck in reference to Harry. He wasn’t going to be foolish and call it making love, because, well, really it was just sex for the camera. But fucking was too raw for when it came to Harry; sweet, sweet Harry.

“Yeah, and we can work out your cut of the money into things.”

“S’fine.” Louis shrugged, resting his head against the door. “I don’t need the money.” And he really didn’t because rooming with Nick meant that all he had to do was pay half the monthly expenses and he was fine. Nick owned the flat and had originally been searching for a roommate because he got lonely and Louis was a close friend. For a uni kid, Louis was quite well off, especially considering that he barely spent half the money he earned as a waiter.

“It’s fine, really, we’re making a lot with the broadcast running all day. Like, a lot more than we can count, really.”

“It’s alright, like, I get to fuck Harry, so—“

“That’s cute.” Zayn interrupted. “I’ll make sure to give some of your cut to Niall for gas, then. He’ll tell you all the details later, alright? I think I’ve got to go soon. Are you watching?”

“I’m, um, I was earlier.”

“Harry’s going on break soon, anyway. M’gonna call Niall later to sort some things out. See you, Lou.”

Louis barely had the chance to say goodbye before Zayn hang up the phone. It was official; he was going to fuck Harry.

Harry wasn’t allowed to come all of Friday, apparently having to give up orgasms until he was thoroughly fucked by the mystery guest—Louis. Louis slept with his laptop open that night like he did all week, being able to hear every murmured whimper through his headphones and the squeak of Harry’s mattress every time he decided to rut against his bed during his sleep. But he still wasn’t allowed to come and hadn’t by the time Louis woke up Saturday morning to Niall knocking harshly on the front door of his flat. Nick was already at work and Louis woke up startled, nearly knocking his laptop off of his bed while hurrying to get the door.

“God, Lou, you look like shit.” Niall exclaimed the moment the door was opened. Louis moved aside and ran a hand down his face. He’d been up late the following night due to Harry wanking off late, not coming but touching himself just enough to cause pleasure and reduce the pain he was experiencing from not being able to come.

“Well thanks.” Louis groaned. “I literally just woke up.”

“Well Zayn wants us there by two, says he gets bored.”

Louis scoffed and left the living room, going into the bathroom to shower. In less than forty-eight hours he was going to fuck Harry in front of thousands of people. The mere idea of it got him hard and forced him to take an extra twenty minutes in the bathroom.

The car ride from Manchester to London was four hours with a bit of traffic much to Louis’ luck. It was long enough for him to be more anxious about leaving the car than being in the same facility as Zayn and Harry by the time they finally arrived at their destination. It was a large flat building, with nice flats and Louis couldn’t really believe what he was looking at. Zayn and Harry were apparently the same age as Louis, except Harry was eighteen, not twenty, and somehow they managed to live in a nicer place than Nick, who was twenty-five. They must’ve been getting a higher pay for their videos than Louis thought, which essentially made sense considering the number of views they had.

Zayn and Harry lived on the top floor, and it was then that it struck Louis that they lived together and must’ve been a couple. Louis wasn’t sure how Zayn was okay with someone else – a stranger – just fucking his boyfriend, but figured that he must’ve treasured money a lot more than originally thought.

Niall knocked on the door for the both of them and when the door finally opened, Louis was greeted by an even more attractive Zayn than he’d ever seen on his laptop. Louis was stunned and watched him hug Niall in a greeting, before it was Louis’ turn and he was surprised to find himself in Zayn’s arms. He smelled better than imagined and Louis was trying desperately to figure out how any of this was real.

_He was going to fuck Harry._

“Come in, jeez, come in.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, man.”

Louis knew that Zayn was talking to him but couldn’t find it within him to laugh back and have manners. Instead, he shrugged it off and looked to Niall, clueless on what else to do. But then he noticed the flat and the nice furniture and Louis was really beginning to wonder why he didn’t have any of this. He’d never known porn paid _this_ good and was suddenly despising his genes for not making him so good looking like Zayn or as desirable as Harry. He could’ve had his own sports car by now.

“So long as you don’t go through that door,” Zayn pointed towards down the hall, “you don’t need to walk around like there’re booby traps everywhere, you know.”

“Is the room, like, sound proof or something?” Niall seated himself on the couch in the living room and Louis hesitantly followed, thinking about how Harry was literally feet away. He hadn’t even met the guy yet and he couldn’t help but feel slightly obsessive.

“Yeah, not sure how Harry deals with being alone for so long, but he says it’s alright. You only get to meet him at eleven, unfortunately.”

Everything was becoming so real that if Louis weren’t already sitting, he would’ve had to sit down for a moment and cope.

“What if he doesn’t like, you know, _want_ to have sex?”

“What do you mean?” Zayn frowned and ended up sitting down as well, curious as to what Louis had to say. The problem of Harry not liking Louis never came up before.

“Like, what if he doesn’t want to have sex cause I’m not up to par, or—“

"Why would he ask to fuck you if he thought you were unattractive?” Zayn seemed to have a habit of interrupting Louis midsentence. “Niall wanted to hook you two up but we figured that you were a bit more handy than that, no pun intended.”

The thought that Harry already knew who Louis was was nerve racking. Harry knew of his existence and thought that Louis was _attractive_ , attractive enough to fuck and do porn with, it seemed. Louis could’ve melted if it weren’t for the cold leather of the couch keeping him in check.

“I need to go check up on him,” Zayn rose from his seat on the chair perpendicular to Louis and Niall, “the laptop’s over there if you want to watch.” With a wink, he left the room. There was no way Louis was going to watch, and quickly stopped Niall from carelessly getting up to go get the laptop. There was no way.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me why you sent me that link.” Louis shook his head. “The one time you decide to be good at keeping secrets, too.”

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed in defense, “You know it just slips sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Louis rolled his eyes sarcastically, “it _just slipped_ when you told my mum I liked guys. And it totally _just slipped_ when you told Nick I thought he was ravishing, and it also _just slipped_ when—“

“Fine,” Niall grumbled, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I needed you to watch, okay? Harry really wanted to meet you.” Niall was smiling again, quickly getting over the short dispute. “Remember that photo from Christmas Eve, with you in front of the cake and—“

“You mean my birthday?”

“Yeah, that, well Harry would barely stop looking at it when it popped up on my Facebook page. It took ages for him to finally agree to meeting you.”

“Meeting me…through porn.” Louis rephrased. “If anyone ends up finding this, I’m going to—“

“Relax,” Zayn was back out into the living room, taking his seat again with a small, noticeably stain now on his dark jeans, and Louis was almost worrying that Harry had come. He was supposed to have been waiting for him. “They’d have to be watching a week long broadcast to even come across any scene with you and Harry. All you’re doing is fucking him, anyway.”

Louis groaned and tried to remember the main purpose of coming to Zayn and Harry’s in the first place. He was going to get to touch and meet and _have sex with_ Harry, and even if it was on camera for the world to see, it was worth it.

At eleven pm sharp Harry stumbled out of the room he’d been kept in and into the hallway, and asked Zayn where his pants were. He barely acknowledged the company blatantly in the other room until he came out of the bathroom approximately five minutes later, seeming in a bit of a rush.

“S’still in?”

Harry nodded his head before following Zayn into the kitchen.

Zayn had already been cooking dinner for Harry beforehand. It was late and as much as Louis wanted to go to bed after barely getting any sleep the night before, Harry was on break. Harry was on break and he was finally getting to see the younger boy in person, right in front of him.

Harry was in the kitchen and eating dinner while Zayn came out into the living room and seated himself beside Louis on the couch, nudging for him to get up and go introduce himself. Louis was almost expecting Niall to follow him, before remembering that these were Niall’s friends. Niall’s fucking friends who he’d barely ever mentioned before.

“Um, hi.” Louis murmured when he entered the kitchen, spotting Harry in only sweatpants at the kitchen table with a mouthful of food. Louis couldn’t imagine how starved he must’ve been.

Harry looked up and paused momentarily, quickly chewing as to be polite and not speak with his mouth full of food.

“Hi,” Harry was smiling and Louis could’ve squealed if it weren’t for him not being alone in the confinements of his own home. Harry was _smiling._

“I’m Louis, I—“

“I know.” Harry grinned and held out his hand for Louis to take, watching him hesitantly seat himself across from the shirtless boy. Harry’s hand was bigger than Louis’ and a lot softer and Louis was almost certain that this boy was all around perfect. His voice was softer and rougher in person, the two qualities mixing to make a batter of a sound as smooth as honey itself. And Harry’s hair was curlier and shinier, his eyes greener, and his smile wider. Louis really wanted to hold onto this moment forever, but was going to have to release Harry’s hand to allow him to resume eating.

Louis watched Harry for a moment, picking his fork back up before using it as a shovel to scoop food into his mouth.

“Why are you rushing?” Louis asked before thinking. The answer became obvious only after he asked the question out loud.

“I’ve got to be back in,” Harry looked over at the wall clock, rubbing his hands down his thigh underneath the table as he did so, his knee knocking against Louis’, “fifty minutes. But I like to go in ten minutes before to get comfortable and not look awkward on camera and stuff.”

Louis felt weird knowing all of this. Only a day before he was just another viewer, but now he was behind the scenes and it was bizarre, partially ruining the allusion he had before of Harry actually being in trouble with Zayn.

Nevertheless, Louis smiled and nodded his head, before getting up to leave Harry to it. Only ten minutes later at eleven twenty did Harry come into the living room as well. He looked a bit tired and stressed and Louis wondered why. He’d been laying in bed almost all day for a week.

“Zayn,” Harry approached the arm chair that Zayn seemed rather fond of and moved onto Zayn’s lap, his voice sweeter than Louis was used to, even though he’d only heard it a few times, and not enough to have a clear sound to it, “my cock hurts. Why can’t I come?”

Louis was shocked to find out that it was true. Harry actually wasn’t coming until Sunday and a major part of him was thrilled. And even if Harry in particular didn’t seem very fond of the idea, Louis loved it.

“S’not up to me, babe.” Zayn nudged Harry off of him, who only groaned, before flopping beside Louis on the couch. Trying to keep his fidgeting to a minimum, Louis was hyperaware of Harry next to him, their legs clashed together while he found himself closer to the arm of the couch than before.

Niall was in the guest room, asleep, Louis assumed, and Louis was glad because the next thing he knew Harry was straddling him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and burying his face into the crook of it. Harry’s mouth pressed to Louis’ tanned skin, his chin purposely brushing against Louis’ stubbly facial hair.

“Hi, Louis.” Harry grinned into Louis’ ear, pressing his obvious erection down against Louis through their pairs of sweatpants. Louis was getting hard against his own will, doing so in practically seconds at the feel of Harry’s lean body against his, his bare chest pushing him towards the back of the couch.

And Harry was _such_ a desperate minx, desperate to get his way, that he dipped his hand past Louis’ sweatpants and slipped it past the waistband of his boxers, cupping Louis’ semi-hard cock gently in his large palm, fingers skillfully wrapping around him.

Louis’ breath caught short while Harry buried his head further into Louis’ neck, kissing him softly while his hand evenly stroked him.

“Please, Lou,” Harry begged quietly, “no one has to know.”

When Louis looked over towards where Zayn was before, he was gone, and Louis was starting to consider it.

“I’ll do,” Harry grinded his hips onto Louis’ side, desperate for friction, “I’ll do anything, please.” With Harry’s other hand, he moved it from lightly gripping Louis’ hair to reaching into his own pants. He was wanking the both of them at once and Louis could’ve came right then and there if it weren’t for the fact that he was too stubborn to let Harry come. His mind was already set on having him wait and he wasn’t about to change it, no matter how nice Harry’s hand felt.

“No.” Louis shook his head, trying to keep his stand. “Stop touching yourself, Harry, you’re not allowed to come until tomorrow, and that’s _if_ I let you.”

Harry made a small mewling noise in the back of his throat but listened anyway. He tucked his hand out of his pants, keeping his palm wrapped around Louis and wanking him softly, for he was never told to stop and truthfully didn’t want to.

Ten minutes before show time Zayn popped back into the living room to tell Harry the time. Harry gave Louis a swift kiss on the lips before leaving the living room. The thought that he was only going to get to see Harry again when he got the chance to fuck him was what sent his stomach into a frenzy of butterflies swarming about, and caused him to grab the laptop on the side table to watch the livestream.

Louis was allowed to go into the room with his clothes on. He was given brief instructions on what to do, that being that he could pretty much do anything so long as he moaned louder than normal for the cameras and spoke a bit of dirty talk for effect. The thing was though, the only thing Zayn told him to do was fuck Harry, and anything else he wanted; essentially, Louis didn’t even have to make Harry come.

And that amount of power was taken into consideration when Louis slipped into the bedroom after Zayn unlocked the door, locked in the case that someone accidentally walked in.

Louis had to pause for a moment, still off camera while he took in the plain room before him. It looked like the perfect room for filming and Louis wasn’t surprised that it’d been chosen instead of the guest room or Harry’s or Zayn’s, but also it was so familiar. Louis had seen it on his laptop before and now he was _in_ it.

Zayn had already introduced Louis beforehand as a sort of friend, but mostly someone who was going to fuck Harry’s poor hole raw. He was nervous to step forward and be shown on camera, noting Harry asleep in bed, even though it was noon. Nevertheless, Louis moved onto the bed in just his sweatpants and slipped under the covers.

Louis glanced briefly at the covers, before resting his head against Harry’s shoulder and pulling down the duvet far enough for it to go to Harry’s knees. He’d been anticipating taking Harry’s cock out of his panties for almost a week and finally being able to do so was practically life changing for Louis. Far so, that just the feel of rubbing him through the lace was enough to get him hard.

Harry twitched in his sleep but remained still for the most part, his cock hardening and moving up to his stomach every time Louis moved his hand off of him. The way his hips would buck every time Louis gradually brought his hand up to wank Harry was incredible and it took everything in Louis to remember to take things slow to make them last. This was the much anticipated moment, after all.

“Hurts.” Harry whimpered in his sleep, moving his hands to touch himself with his eyes still closed, however Louis quickly slapped them away. When Harry tried to touch himself again, Louis found himself growing frustrated and toppled over and onto Harry, pinning his wrists above his head and watching him thrust closer to Louis, his cock hitting Louis’ stomach now instead of his own.

The camera was angled strategically in a way so that Harry and his whimpering didn’t go unnoticed, and neither did his pulsing cock. Louis’ small amounts of teasing had done a number on him.

“Please, Louis,” Harry was close to tears and it was barely acting, “I need, I need to come _so_ badly. I’ll—“

Harry choked out a moan/sob as an effect of Louis slowly pulling out his butt plug. Louis wasn’t sure of the last time he took it out, but was almost positive that he was aching down there. For emphasis, Louis made a show of setting it down on the night table, releasing Harry’s wrists to do so, but remaining on top of him.

Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s neck and sucked harshly, meanwhile running his hand up and down Harry’s length, his moans serving as encouragement. It wasn’t until Harry started to thrust into Louis’ hand that he stopped, which was sooner than later; a good reminder to get on with the main purpose of his presence there.

He was going to fuck Harry.

Louis found lube in the night table drawer where Zayn had said it would be, along with a box of condoms. Instead of telling Harry to roll over onto his stomach, Louis roughly moved his shoulders in the direction that he wanted Harry to go. Harry was reluctant to turn away from Louis, but willing nevertheless, spreading his legs wide open and enabling Louis to crawl in between them. The first thing Louis did was remove Harry’s panties, for they were barely on him anymore and had already served their purpose.

Louis removed his sweatpants next, before opening the bottle of lube and getting two of his fingers lubed up, even though he wasn’t quite sure if Harry needed it, for he was practically already prepped.

The second Louis traced his fingertips around Harry’s rim Harry moaned, thrusting back onto them even though they weren’t even _in_ yet. Louis couldn’t help when three of his fingers involuntarily were forced inside.

The slap that was delivered next on Harry’s bum was rightfully earned.

“Don’t you dare do that ever again, Harry.” Louis moved his fingers further into Harry, spreading them out for the full effect. “Are we clear?”

“Oh god—s-sorry. M’sorry.” Harry cried out, shaking his head into the pillow. “Good, I’ll be good. Wanna be good.”

Harry really didn’t need to be fingered open, because after a week of being stretched out by a plug, he was well ready to be fucked until he couldn’t walk straight. And Louis was fully prepared to do so after stripping himself of his boxers and slipping a condom on, applying lube before pointing only his tip inside of Harry.

“Please, Lou, feels so good.” Harry kept making small mewling, whining sounds, rutting against the comforter every once in a while, while Louis pretended not to notice. He was honestly the definition of a horny teenager who’d never had sex, even though it was clear that Harry was more than a bit experienced. Nevertheless, he was an awful submissive, but a great bottom.

Louis leaned down to kiss the back of Harry’s neck, before grabbing the back of his hair and forcing him to move his neck to kiss him on the lips. It was fervently done and before Harry really knew what was happening, Louis was fucking the pale boy into the mattress, constantly hitting his prostate and going steadily, as to not harm Harry, but fuck him well at the same time.

Even though Louis didn’t want him fucking Harry to end – at all – it was going to have to. Harry was so close to coming even _Louis_ could feel it, and he himself was going to burst any second now.

When Harry practically begged Louis to let him come, being good enough to ask for permission first, Louis barely got out a groan-like yes before Harry was coming onto the duvet and his stomach, and Louis was coming inside of him.

Zayn came in moments later and the broadcast was over. The broadcast was over and even though Louis wasn’t a major part of it, a part of him felt slightly disappointed, unsure on where that left him with Harry.

Louis really hated himself for getting so attached to Harry. He barely knew him, let alone his last name, yet for some reason he couldn’t help but want to know what his favorite color was and what he liked to eat while watching scary movies, and whether or not he was the holder or the one being held during those types of films. Louis really hoped both.

Harry and Louis showered after being urged out of bed by Zayn, but not before having complimented Louis’ bare bum. A part of Louis wished that they were in the same bathroom, but figured it was for the best since Harry probably wanted to relax in the tub and take a bath for a bit.

Louis and Niall had to get going sometime soon, anyway, and Louis’ shower was quick before he was packing what little stuff he’d brought to Zayn and Harry’s. Terribly disappointed, Louis was so close to leaving without saying goodbye to Harry. But he was left undisappointed when Harry jogged towards the front hall in just a towel, grinning at Louis, before wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

“Call me.” Harry whispered so only Louis could hear, resting his arm loosely around Louis’ waist, but firm enough so that if Louis were to try to pull away without Harry’s approval, the grip would turn restricting and push Louis back into him.

Lucky for Harry, Louis had no intentions on pulling away until Zayn nearly pulled Harry away, groaning, “enough of that, Jesus, you’ll see each other again.”

And Louis really hoped so. He really hoped so.


End file.
